vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Representational Magic
Representational Magic a kind of magical practice which using representative objects to manipulate reality. Its origins remain unknown however, they are shown to have existed when Esther was alive. Usually, such spells use much more power than one realizes. Its also a very delicate magic that requires considerable concentration by the witch who practices it. Combinations Combined with Ancestral magic The spell of unknotting was the first known Representational Magic which appears in the show. Taking from Esther's Grimoire, the ancestral witch Davina Claire used it to break the linking spell between the werewolf Hayley and the witch Sophie Deveraux may be under this kind of practice due to its taking advantage of similarities between the rope's knot and the magic link between the two women. Indeed this spell definitely falls in the macro-section of Linking spells. Combined with Sacrificial magic When combined with Sacrifical Magic, Representative magic vaguely resembles shamanism. The targets of these types of spells are represented by an animal of which the witch must have a fetish (e.g. a paw, some fur, a horn etc.) which are made to float in a cauldron that contains a thick liquid, probably blood. People's astral projections are then transferred to an astral plane, called Chambre de Chasse as stated by Kol, where they are under the control of the witch who transported them there. However, if the prisoners are misrepresented, the spell collapses. The bodies of the prisoners are also at the mercy of events in which they are unconscious. For example, Kol starts to bleed and increase the hunger of Gia and Josh whom are controlling his unconscious body at the Abbattior. Throughout The Originals Series In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'', Elijah gives to Davina some pages of his mother Grimoire as part of their pact. He explains that it is the Sanguinem Knot, a spell of Representative Magic that is used by witches to teach concentration. The young witch, in fact,cannot manage her great powers and Elijah believes that this spell can help her to do so, but having as a second end to free Hayley by the magic that keeps her connected to the witch Sophie. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Finn uses this type of magic to trap himself and his siblings in an astral plane, referred to as the Chambre de Chasse. Finn represents each of his siblings with each their own animal: a wolf to represent Klaus and his cruel nature and inability to forgive, a stag is used to represent Elijah's nobility and honesty, a fox to represent Kol and his treachery, and a boar to represent Finn himself. Totem Animals Each person shares through its distinctive character of the ancestral animal spirits: * Wolf: or "big bad wolf" as described as a feature of Klaus Mikaelson, is a dangerous and territorial animal. According to Finn, those who embody the wolf are unable to forgive, but this was refuted by Klaus when he forgives Elijah. * Stag: the noble Stag is representative of Elijah Mikaelson, and is one of the most honest and sacred animals in Animal symbology. * Fox: a treacherous and Machiavellian animal. The fox is considered a trickster in many cultures, and of course is representative of the mischievous Kol Mikaelson. * Boar:' '''is representative of Finn Mikaelson, probably because it's a symbol of warriors in Pagan religions, especially in Viking religion. Spells and Rituals * '''Spell of Unknotting: '''According to Elijah, the spell is one of the later spells of Esther and requires much power to successfully master. The spell is performed by magically undoing a Sanguinum knot which is used by witches in representational magic. ** '''Incantation: 'Phesmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit. ** Items: the Sanguinum Knot ** Used by: Esther (presumably), Davina Claire. * Chambre De Chasse: ''An elaborate spell commonly used as a prison where witches bring their targets for mental practice. The spell is based on representational practice, and as such can unravel if the targets are not represented accurately.'' ** Incantation: '''Unknown ** '''Ingredients: Representational symbols of the target or targets, a blood-like liquid ** Used by: Finn used this spell in order to trap his brothers in the astral plane that he could control, in order to figure out their secrets. Gallery Normal TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg|Finn at Lafayette Cemetery Normal TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg|Finn using totems Normal TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg|Finn concetrate on the spell Normal TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg|Finn with a fox's tail Normal TheOriginals211-0668Kaleb.jpeg|Kol knocked out by the spell Normal_TheOriginals211-0464Klaus-Davina.jpeg|Klaus knocked out by the spell Normal_TheOriginals211-0631ElijahCami.jpeg|Elijah knocked out by the spell Trivia * The use of totem suggests that this type of magic is the show's version of the real practice of Shamanism. * The use of an object in order to attract a similar one is known in real magic beliefs as "sympathetic" * The astral plane is called Chambre de Chasse, which in French means "hunting room". * Since it uses animal parts and blood, representational magic is very similar to sacrificial magic. * Although Finn is the first practitioner of this Craft, both Davina and Kol were able to recognize this practice seeing respectively the ingredients and the effects. * The fox representing Kol can be a vague reference to The Vampire Diaries''The Vampire Diaries'' novels's Kitsune. Daniel Sharman, who played Kol Mikaelson's vessel also participated in another supernatural show, Teen Wolf, which also presents the Kitsune and their evil counterparts, the Nogitsune. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Magic Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Category:Witches